Panem Chat :D
by MissCookiiie
Summary: Okay...this is a chat...and the Hunger Games characters are on it...and they chat with each other...okay that's it :D have fun
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys!  
__Before you start reading I have to say (write) a few things... I actually don't have to do it, but I do it anyway :D  
__It's like a normal chat just with the HG Characters on it.  
__And you should know that Cato and Glimmer are together in this chat. I am sorry for all the Clato fans. But I need Clove solo, so she can write her mean jokes, and...you know xD  
__And maybe there is Clato in later chapters...I actually don't know yet xD_

_To all Glimmer + Cato fans: pay attention to the 'Flirts'_

_To all Clove + Cato fans: pay attention to the little Strokes around the word 'Flirt' (I hope you know what I mean ;D)_

_It's a fun story, and the idea of it came to my mind at 2 am. So I don't think there's much time for Love and that stuff...ah just read and enjoy, okay? :D  
__Have fun, like I had when I wrote this ;D  
__And please leave me a Review if you liked it ^_^_

* * *

**IAmSexyAndIKnowIt** _logged on  
_**MissKiller** _logged on  
_

* * *

**IAmSexyAndIKnowIt says**: "Ha! I was faster! :p"

**MissKiller says**: "Oh shut up, Cato!"

**IAmSexyAndIKnowIt says**: "You are just jealous!"

**MissKiller says**: "-.-"

* * *

**CatoLover **_logged on_

* * *

**MissKiller says**: "Hey Glimmer"

**CatoLover says**: "Hello Clove :D"

**IAmSexyAndIKnowIt says**: "You have a beautiful name :)"

**CatoLover says**: "I know *_*"

**MissKiller says**: "Just go and book a love suit or something..." *ugh*

**IAmSexyAndIKnowIt says**: "Jealous..."

**CatoLover says**: "Why don't you go and get a boyfriend, too?"

**IAmSexyAndIKnowIt says**: "In the worst case you can go out with your knife :D"

**MissKiller says**: "Not funny, Cato...-_-"

**CatoLover says**: "I think you should go out with Tresh"

**MissKiller says**: "He killed me..."

**IAmSexyAndIKnowIt says**: "Yes and because of that he has to go out with you xD"

**CatoLover says**: "Cato!" *hits Cato*

**IAmSexyAndIKnowIt says**: "Oh, was that really necessary?"

**CatoLover says**: "You are standing next to me, so...yes :D"

**IAmSexyAndIKnowIt says**: "yeah...it's alright. Thank you for the IPad :)"

**MissKiller says**: "Okay...first of all, thank you Glimmer ;D And what's with the IPad?"

**IAmSexyAndIKnowIt says**: "Nothing!"

**CatoLover says**: "oh yes! He broke his Laptop :D"

**MissKiller says**: "what? How? XD"

**IAmSexyAndIKnowIt says**: "Don't tell her!"

**CatoLover says**: "He thought it was a seat pad :D"

**IAmSexyAndIKnowIt says**: "-.-"

**MissKiller says**: "Hahahahahahahahahah! He sat on it? XDD"

**CatoLover says**: "Yes and that's why he is now here and uses my NEW IPad."

**IAmSexyAndIKnowIt says**: "okay okay, but please don't tell anyone, Clove!"

**MissKiller says**: "Me? I would never do that! :D"

* * *

**GuyFromDistrict1** _logged on_

* * *

**IAmSexyAndIKnowIt says**: "Marvel! What's up?"

**GuyFromDistrict1 says**: "Hey Hey Cato! Nothing, I finally managed to log in. It took me 5 hours!"

**MissKiller says**: "Why didn't you ask Glimmer?"

**GuyFromDistrict1 says**: "Cato is with her... O.o"

**IAmSexyAndIKnowIt says**: "Good decision" *evil grin*

**MissKiller says**: "Okay...and no one else knew how to do that?"

**GuyFromDistrict1 says**: "I don't know, but everyone wanted money...so I had to do it alone :("

**MissKiller says**: "Haha District 1 is so money-mad xD"

**GuyFromDistrict1 says**: "Yep! But I did it! :D"

**CatoLover says**: "But it's so easy to log on...so what was the problem?"

**GuyFromDistrict1 says**: "Well...I couldn't find the log on button...but it was right under the password...hehe :D"

**IAmSexyAndIKnowIt says**: "Haha is there anybody else who couldn't find this button? xD"

**CatoLover says**: "I thought I had to show you the button, because you couldn't find it Cato :D"

**IAmSexyAndIKnowIt says**: "Glimmer! =.="

**MissKiller says**: "xDDDD"

* * *

**Foxface** _logged on_

* * *

**IAmSexyAndIKnowIt says**: "Mhm...hi"

**Foxface says**: "Hello"

**MissKiller says**: "Who let HER in? -.-"

**GuyFromDistrict1 says**: "I think this is a official chat, everyone with Internet can come in"

**CatoLover says**: "Yes...but not her -.-"

**IAmSexyAndIKnowIt says**: "kick her" *shrugs*

**Foxface says**: "I can read you guys, you know -.-"

**CatoLover says**: "O.O"

**MissKiller says**: "Go and eat your beries, Foxy"

**Foxface says**: "First of all you should know how to write _'berries'_ +.+"

* * *

**MissKiller **_has kicked_ **Foxface** _out of this chatroom_

* * *

**GuyFromDistrict1 says**: "0.0"

**IAmSexyAndIKnowIt says**: "Hahahahaha xDD"

**MissKiller says**: "That's how we do it in District 2^^"

* * *

**CakeMaker** _logged on_

* * *

**MissKiller says**: "Oh it looks like 12 has Internet. How unexpected :o"

**CakeMaker says**: "Yes we have Internet :)"

**GuyFromDistrict1 says**: "Hoy Peeta"

**CakeMaker says**: "Hello everyone! :D"

**IAmSexyAndIKnowIt says**: "Hay"

**CatoLover says**: "Hi"

**CakeMaker says**: "Do you know that the people in the Capitol can see this chat?"

**GuyFromDistrict1 says**: "Really?"

**CakeMaker says**: "Yap. Everyone can read what you write here :P"

**IAmSexyAndIKnowIt says**: "Oh... oh... oh... OH"

**MissKiller says**: "xDDD"

**CatoLover says**: "Cato thought his Laptop was a seat pad!"

**IAmSexyAndIKnowIt says**: "GLIMMER!"

**CatoLover says**: "Yes? *_*"

**CakeMaker says**: "And...? On monday I thought the birthday cake from my Mom is a seat pad...well, it wasn't ._."

**MissKiller says**: "Hahaha! And your Mom? What did she say?"

**CakeMaker says**: "She wasn't happy ^_^"

**CatoLover says**: "I thought this can read everyone xD"

**CakeMaker says**: "Yes :P"

**GuyFromDistrict1 says**: "Where?"

**CakeMaker says**: "On Fanfiction. The page is very trendy in the Capitol"

**GuyFromDistrict1 says**: "Trendy? Wow xD"

**IAmSexyAndIKnowIt says**: "Is there anybody who understand these people?" *head-shaking*

* * *

**GirliieOnFire** _logged on_

* * *

**GuyFromDistrict1 says**: "Hi Katniss. I have to go...there are angry people waiting for me O.O"

**GirliieOnFire says**: "Hey. Okay, bye Marvel."

* * *

**GuyFromDistrict1** _logged off_

* * *

**MissKiller says**: "Where are all the cool guys?!"

**GirliieOnFire says**: "Not here, Clove :P"

**CakeMaker says**: "O.o"

**CatoLover says**: "Cato thought his Laptop was a seat pad!"

**IAmSexyAndIKnowIt says**: "okay, now everybody knows -.-"

**GirliieOnFire says**: "And...? On Monday Peeta thought...-"

**CakeMaker says**: "They already know that ;)"

* * *

**Tresha** _logged on_

* * *

**MissKiller says**: "Hahahahaha xD"

**IAmSexyAndIKnowIt says**: "Tresh...?"

**Tresha says**: "Yes it's me... -.-"

**GirliieOnFire says**: "What happened? xDD"

**Tresha says**: "Rue helped me with my Account =.="

**CatoLover says**: "And...?"

**Tresha says**: "You should NEVER ask Rue for help :("

**IAmSexyAndIKnowIt says**: "Hahaha that's how you lose 10$"

**CakeMaker says**: "What?"

**CatoLover says**: "Oh...Cato xD"

**IAmSexyAndIKnowIt says**: "I said I would give Rue 10$ if she turns Tresh into a girl :D"

**GirliieOnFire says**: "Hahaha xDD"

**Tresha says**: "I should kill you =.="

**IAmSexyAndIKnowIt says**: "Me?"

**Tresha says**: "No your Laptop!"

**CatoLover says**: "Already done. He thought it was a seat pad xDD"

**Tresha says**: "Poor Laptop :( Okay...I am going...And Cato, watch your back o.o"

* * *

**Tresha** _logged off_  
**HunterBoy** _logged on_

* * *

**GirliieOnFire says**: "Gale! Hii :D"

**HunterBoy says**: "We wanted to go hunting...together +.+"

**CakeMaker says**: "Ohoh" *eats Popcorn*

**HunterBoy says**: "Shut up Peeta -.-"

**MissKiller says**: "Katniss, did you forget it?" *steals Popcorn from Peeta*

**GirliieOnFire says**: "Sorry Gale."

* * *

**HunterBoy** _logged off_

* * *

**IAmSexyAndIKnowIt says**: "Ohhh he is gone xD"

**GirliieOnFire says**: "I go and calm him down -.-"

**MissKiller says**: "Finally! Bye!"

**CakeMaker says**: "I have to go, too :)"

* * *

**GirliieOnFire** _logged off_

* * *

**CatoLover says**: "Come on Cato, let's go."

* * *

**CakeMaker** _logged off_

* * *

**IAmSexyAndIKnowIt says**: "Okay, bye Clove."

* * *

**IAmSexyAndIKnowIt** _logged off_

* * *

**MissKiller says**: "Come on Glimmer! Let's write mean things about him! Mwahahaha!"

* * *

**CatoLover** _logged off_

* * *

**MissKiller says**: "0.0"

* * *

**MissKiller** _logged off_

**Chatroom empty**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey_ Guys :D  
__Here is the next chapter and that on my Birthday! Good, right? xD  
__I hope you like it^^_

* * *

**Kitty **_logged on_**  
****CakeMaker **_logged on_

* * *

**Kitty says**: "Hey Peeta :D"

**CakeMaker says**: "Hi Kit Kat *-*"

**Kitty says**: "...?... "

**CakeMaker says**: "Don't you like the name? "

**Kitty says**: "Oh no. if you call me that, it's okay ;) "

**CakeMaker says**: "*_*"

* * *

**MissKiller** _logged on_

* * *

**CakeMaker says**: "Hey Clove"

**Kitty says**: "Heyo"

**MissKiller** **says**: "Uh...12 is online =.="

**Kitty says**: "I am fine, thanks for asking -.-"

**MissKiller says**: "I don't care how you are! "

**CakeMake says**: "Ey! No cat fight! "

**MissKiller says**: "That's no cat fight. I have a knife" *grins*

* * *

**CatoLover** _logged on_

* * *

**CakeMaker says**: "Hello there :) "

**CatoLover says**: "Hi ^^"

**Kitty says**: "I changed my name :D"

**MissKiller says**: "Congratulation, Kitto! "

**Kitty says**: "-.-"

**CatoLover says**: "Guys, please no cat fight!"

**Kitty says**: "She started it! " *points at clove*

**MissKiller says**: "Don't point at me, kitto! "

**Kitty says**: "Stop calling me kitto, you stupid kiddo!"

**CatoLover says**: "I said no cat fight! "

**MissKiller says**: "just that you know it, I was really good in school!"

**Kitty says**: "Ohoh. How many classes have been repeated? "

**CatoLover says**: "Guys! Please! "

**MissKiller says**: "None. I did it my way" *evil grin*

**Kitty says**: "You mean to threat the teachers so they give you good grades?"

**MissKiller says**: "At least we got a school!"

**Kitty says**: "We have a school, too! Open your eyes, ma'am -.-"

**MissKiller says**: "It doesn't matter, 'cause everything looks the same in your little kip! "

**CatoLover says**: "Like little kids... " *head-shake*

* * *

**GuyFromDistrict1** _logged on_

* * *

**Kitty says**: "Oh I almost forgot! Clove, I should say hello from the Niveau. I know you don't meet very often"

**MissKiller says**: "Save it, Katniss -.-"

**GuyFromDistrict1 says**: "What's going on?"

**Kitty says**: ":P"

**CatoLover says**: "Cat fight -.-"

**CakeMaker says**: "Sorry, I was just away from keyboard (8D) what did I miss? "

**CatoLover says**: "Not much, Peeta^^"

**GuyFromDistrict1 says**: "You were away from keyboard? :o"

**CakeMaker says**: "Yep, I sold something. "

**MissKiller says**: "Do you know where Cato is? "

**Kitty says**: "Nobody needs him! Hey Peeta, I changed my name :D"

**MissKiller says**: "I'd love to hit her right now *-*"

**GuyFromDistrict1 says**: "xDDD"

**CakeMaker says**: "I know... your 'Gale name' -.-"

**Kitty says**: "What? "

**CakeMaker says**: "Gale is calling you that, right? "

**Kitty says:** "Well...yes, sometimes"

**CakeMaker says**: "=.="

**MissKiller says**: "Uh now it's getting interesting! "

**Kitty says**: "Yeah but Gale is one of my friends, too...you know that"

* * *

**CakeMaker** _logged off_

* * *

**MissKiller says**: "Hahahahhaha"

**Kitty says**: "you are a MONSTEER!"

**CatoLover says**: "0.0"

**MissKiller says**: "Muhahahaha"

* * *

**AlcoholFreak** _logged on_

* * *

**GuyFromDistrict1 says**: "Who could that possibly be?I really have no idea :P"

**MissKiller says**: "I really ask myself how they survived the games with such a mentor... "

**AlcoholFreak says**: "Haymitch is in the House! "

**Kitty says**: *Facepalm*

**AlcoholFreak says**: "I told a few people to come in here :D"

**CatoLover says**: "What people? "

* * *

**TheHungerGamesRocka** _logged on_  
**MisterFlickerman** _logged on_  
**MissPretty** _logged on_

* * *

**MissKiller says**: "These people +.+"

**Kitty says:** "Okay...MisterFlickerman is Caesar, but who are the others? "

**MisterFlickerman says**: "Yes it's me! Your favourite moderator!"

**MissKiller says**: "...Eh... "

**MissPretty says**: "It's me, Portia^^"

**MissKiller says**: "Why did you choose this name?"

**MissPretty says**: "I could ask you the same :P"

**TheHungerGamesRocka says**: " Hey Hey! Guess who I am!"

**Kitty says**: "Cato... -.-"

**TheHungerGamesRocka says**: "No it's Cinna -.-"

**Kitty says**: "O.O"

**MissKiller says**: "Hahahaha xDD"

**MisterFlickerman says**: "Oh Marvel! You still owe me money! "

**CatoLover says**: "What money? "

**MisterFlickerman says**: "He didn't know how to log in. "

**MissKiller says**: "Wait you said, you did it by yourself xD"

**GuyFromDistrict1 says**: "No...but I had to ask somebody! -.-"

**Kitty says**: "Wait...he lives in the Capitol"

**MisterFlickerman says**: "He called me. And he said, he would send me the money! "

**MissKiller says**: "I think you should better give him the money, Marvel :P"

**GuyFromDistrict1 says**: "oh there's someone calling! I have to go, sorry guys!"

**MisterFlickerman says**: "Don't you dare, Marvel! "

* * *

**GuyFromDistrict1** _logged off_

* * *

**MisterFlickerman says**: "He's a dead man! "

**CatoLover says**: "O.o"

**TheHungerGamesRocka says**: "Oh well, he's gone... :D"

**MissPretty says**: "Is Peeta online? "

**MissKiller says**: "Yes, Katniss. is Peeta online? XD"

* * *

**Kitty **_logged off_  
**MissPretty **_logged off_

* * *

**TheHungerGamesRocka says**: "What's going on? "

**MissKiller says**: "Poor Katniss xDD"

* * *

**IAmSexyAndIKnowIt** _logged on_

* * *

**CatoLover says**: "Catooooo *.*"

**IAmSexyAndIKnowIt says**: "Heyo"

**TheHungerGamesRocka says**: "AHHHHH! "

**CatoLover says**: "What happened? "

**TheHungerGamesRocka says**: "My golden eyeshadow is gone! +.+"

**IAmSexyAndIKnowIt says**: "How manly :P"

**MissKiller says**: "xD"

**TheHungerGamesRocka says**: "I have to go, buy a new one! "

**CatoLover says**: "eh...ok... "

* * *

**TheHungerGamesRocka** _logged off_

* * *

**MisterFlickerman says**: "I have to go, too. My show starts in a few minutes! "

**IAmSexyAndIKnowIt says**: "bye"

* * *

**MisterFlickerman** _logged off  
_**MissPretty** _logged on_

* * *

**CatoLover says**: "Welcome back, Portia :D"

**MissPretty says**: "Stupid Laptop -.-"

**MissKiller says**: "Oh apropos Laptop. Is your Laptop still broken, Cato? "

**CatoLover says**: "Hahaha xDD"

**MissKiller says**: "What? "

**IAmSexyAndIKnowIt says**: "Glimmer...I have a knife... "

**CatoLover says**: "No his Laptop is still not working :D"

**MissKiller says**: "Is he with you?"

**CatoLover says**: "No, he broke my IPad xD"

**MissKiller says**: "Haha really?! :DDD"

**AlcoholFreak says**: "And...? On Monday Peeta thought...- "

**IAmSexyAndIKnowIt says**: "the cake was a seat pad, we know that! Glimmer, please don't tell her! "

**CatoLover says**: "He sat on it...again! And then I kicked him xD"

**IAmSexyAndIKnowIt says**: "=.="

**MissKiller says**: "Shouldn't you be mad at him now? "

**CatoLover says**: "It was my old IPad"

**IAmSexyAndIKnowIt says**: "What? You said it was new!"

**CatoLover says**: "I would never give you my new things! :O"

**MissKiller says**: "Hahahahaha xDD"

**IAmSexyAndIKnowIt says**: "-.-"

**AlcoholFreak says**: "How can you be online then? "

**IAmSexyAndIKnowIt says**: "I stole a Laptop. "

**MissPretty says**: "I am not surprised ^^"

**CatoLover says**: ":D"

**MissPretty says**: "I log off, see ya guys! "

* * *

**MissPretty **_logged off_  
**CoolHunter **_logged on_

* * *

**MissKiller says**: "And I thought Catos name is stupid xD"

**AlcoholFreak says**: "I go, drink something"

* * *

**AlcoholFreak** _logged off_

* * *

**CoolHunter says**: "Hi. Where is Katniss? "

**IAmSexyAndIKnowIt says**: "Gone. Because of Clove :P"

**CoolHunter says**: "She's never there :( "

**MissKiller says**: "Ohhh poor Gale xD"

**CoolHunter says**: "Thank you -.-"

**IAmSexyAndIKnowIt says**: "What? Thought we would give you cookies? "

**CatoLover says**: "I have cookies :P"

**CoolHunter says**: "Good for you +.+"

**CatoLover says**: "You are so boring! Clove, could you please...? "

**MissKiller says**: "Sure thing :D"

* * *

**MissKiller** _kicked _**CoolHunter** _out of this chatroom_

* * *

**MissKiller says**: "It's fun :D"

**IAmSexyAndIKnowIt says**: "How can you do this? "

**MissKiller says**: "Just I can do that! Mwhahahaha! "

**CatoLover says**: "Press the name of the person you want to kick, and then the button on the left side. "

* * *

**IAmSexyAndIKnowIt** _kicked_ **MissKiller** _out of this chatroom_

* * *

**CatoLover says**: "0.0"

**IAmSexyAndIKnowIt says**: "Mwhahahaha! "

* * *

**CakeMaker** _logged on_

* * *

**CatoLover says**: "Hey Peeta"

* * *

**IAmSexyAndIKnowIt** _kicked_ **CakeMaker**_ out of this chatroom_

* * *

**CatoLover says**: "Cato! "

**IAmSexyAndIKnowIt says**: "XD"

* * *

**LittleDuck** _logged on_

* * *

**IAmSexyAndIKnowIt says**: "Whoever you are. Bye! "

* * *

**IAmSexyAndIKnowIt** _kicked_ **LittleDuck** ou_t of this chatroom_

* * *

**CatoLover says**: "Cato...let it be! XD"

* * *

**MissKiller** _logged on_  
**CakeMaker** _logged on_

* * *

**MissKiller says**: "CATO!"

**IAmSexyAndIKnowIt says**: "Hi :D"

**KuchenMacher says**: "You kicked me O.O"

* * *

**CatoLover** _kicked_ **IAmSexyAndIKnowIt** _out of this chatroom_

* * *

**MissKiller says**: "Thank you xD"

**CakeMaker says**: "Are just the 3 of us on? "

**CatoLover says**: "Yep. Let's say mean things about boys! :D"

**CakeMaker says**: "Ehm... "

* * *

**LittleDuck** _logged on_

* * *

**CatoLover says**: "Who are you? "

**LittleDuck says**: "Prim ;) "

**CakeMaker says**: "Hi^^"

* * *

**KitKat** _logged on_

* * *

**LittleDuck says**: "Katniss! *-*"

**KitKat says**: "Hey sweety ;) "

**KuchenMacher says**: "KitKat? "

**KitKat says**: "yes *_*"

**CakeMaker says**: "You changed your name because of ME?"

**KitKat says**: "Yes ;)"

**CakeMaker says**: "*_*"

**MissKiller says**: "Hey guys! There are kids in this chatroom! "

**LittleDuck says**: "Who? "

**CatoLover says**: "You xD"

**LittleDuck says**: "Ey! I am almost 13! So please! "

**MissKiller says**: "Ohoh the duck has spoken! :o"

**LittleDuck says**: "wrote! I am not speaking! "

**MissKiller says**: "don't correct me! "

**LittleDuck says**: ":P"

* * *

**MissKiller** _has kicked_ **LittleDuck** _out of this chatroom_

* * *

**KitKat says**: "Clove! "

**MissKiller says**: "She's annoying! "

**KitKat says**: "yeah...okay"

**CakeMaker says**: "O.O"

**KitKat says**: "She's not your sister, Peeta -.-"

* * *

**IAmSexyAndIKnowIt** _logged on_

* * *

**MissKiller says**: "Welcome back, Cato"

**IAmSexyAndIKnowIt says**: "Who of you kicked me? " *looks at Clove*

**MissKiller says**: "Wasn't me! It was Glimmer! "

* * *

**CatoLover** _logged off_

* * *

**CakeMaker says**: "Hahaha xD"

**IAmSexyAndIKnowIt says**: "You can't run away from me! I know where you live!"

**KitKat says**: "She can't hear you XD"

**IAmSexyAndIKnowIt says**: "Shut up, Cat!"

**KitKat says**: "You can't tell me anything!"

* * *

**IAmSexyAndIKnowIt** _banned_ **KitKat** _from this chatroom_

* * *

**MissKiller says**: "Banned? "

* * *

**LittleDuck** _logged on_

* * *

**IAmSexyAndIKnowIt says**: "Yes. I read the chat-book ^.^"

**CakeMaker says**: "There's a chat-book?! "

**LittleDuck says**: "You can read?! 0.0"

* * *

**IAmSexyAndIKnowIt** _banned_ **LittleDuck** _from this chatroom_

* * *

**IAmSexyAndIKnowIt says**: "Yes! And you are all weak! Mwhahahaha! "

* * *

**IAmSexyAndIKnowIt** _banned_ **CakeMaker** _from this chatroom_

* * *

**IAmSexyAndIKnowIt says**: "Just one left! " *grins*

**MissKiller says**: "Cato. Don't. You. Dare. "

**IAmSexyAndIKnowIt says**: "bye Clove! " *waves*

**MissKiller says**: "CATO! "

* * *

**IAmSexyAndIKnowIt** _banned_ **MissKiller** _from this chatroom_

* * *

**IAmSexyAndIKnowIt says**: "Cato is the coolest! Ehm...somebody there?

... Okay... I maybe shouldn't have banned everyone...na...doesn't matter. "

* * *

**IAmSexyAndIKnowIt** _logged off_

**Chatroom empty**


End file.
